


Of Enchanted Evenings

by Natasha_Rostova



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Rostova/pseuds/Natasha_Rostova
Summary: Sitting in their new house, newlyweds Fëanáro and Nerdanel find solace in each others presence.





	Of Enchanted Evenings

"I may be pretty but you're so drunk." Nerdanel giggled, Fëanáro was mumbling into her neck now, slurred and dazed, yet the admiration was still clear.

"I don't think you said that right." She sighed lovingly, lightly reaching up to brush Fëanáro's hair. 

"No I did." Fëanáro lifts his head from her neck and stares at her. Smiling slightly and eyes lit with a haze. Nerdanel laughs breathlessly. All of this seemed, as a dream. Untouchable and perfect. Pure and right and enchanted. 

"Can you believe this is all ours?" Nerdanel questions as she gazes towards the fire place, "All of this. The house. The estate. Just for you…" Nerdanel turns her head now, leaning her forehead against Fëanáro's. "And me." His eyes are sparkling, face laced with some star touches wonder.

Lips parted, it's as if he's about to respond before Fëanáro leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Nerdanel's cheek bone. It's feather light and slightly unsteady. Its filled with ''i love you so much I'm scared' and 'please don't leave me'.

Nerdanel finds her breath caught somewhere in her chest, lost in the starlight of him. Lost in all that this was. All that it will be. Before Nerdanel can pull her heart from her chest and respond, Fëanáro begins trailing kisses along the rest of her freckles, pressing a final solitary kiss to the tip of her nose. His eyes are still hazed with the warmth of wine, yet Nerdanel can see the sincerity behind them. The ocean of his mind tossed and turned behind his eyes, filled with such depth and love, Nerdanel found her chest aching in return. 

"I love you." Fëanáro whispers, voice warm and woven with a thick enchantment. 

"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble! But I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comment if you enjoyed! It means the world to me!


End file.
